The Heart of the Matter
by MindyXDannyshipper
Summary: 4 years ago something happened between Mindy and Danny that changed their lives forever. But what was the change and will they be able to overcome it? Getting down to 'the heart of the matter' may not come as easy as in those rom-com's Mindy liked to watch. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1 - The Anniversary

_AN: I hope you enjoy!_

CHAPTER ONE - The Anniversary

She woke up panting and in a cold sweat. Mindy had the dream again. The dream about that night a little over 4 years ago. The night when her and Danny Castellano shared more than just back and forth flirtatious banter. Ironically it was their constant bickering that brought them as close as two people could get that night. If you haven't realized it by now, she had finally done it. Dr. Mindy Lahiri had sex with Danny. Yes, Danny Castellano, who she worked with. Absurd? Maybe not!

Groaning and trying to shake the images from her mind, she glances over towards her night stand where her alarm clock displayed the ungodly hour of 3 am. Sighing, she frees herself of the sheets that her body became tangled in. Getting comfortable again she tries to get a few more hours of sleep before work.

Just before she is swallowed back into the subconscious of her sleep, her mind flashes to an image of him smiling. A smile that can make anyone undone, even her. Even now, after all this time.

3 HOURS LATER:

"Mommy! Mommy! It's time to wake up." Those words were rudely pulling Mindy out of her sleep. "Ugh!" She groaned, looking over at her alarm, the digits read 6:12am. Shaking her head, she buried her face in her pillow. "I swear they gave me the wrong child at the hospital. No child of mine would be awake this early." She mumbled into the pillow.

Yawning, she turned her head looking over at the cause of her rude awakening. Her gaze was met by a beautiful pair of dark brown eyes. Eyes that reminded her so much of his. At this thought, the dreams from the night flooded over her once again.

Today was her anniversary. 4 years ago, she walked away from everything she knew. 4 years ago today, was the last time she saw the man who her daughter got her eyes from. It had been 4 years since she last saw, Danny.

With him still on her mind she smiled over at her... no their beautiful daughter. She gently pulled the overly cheerful 3-year-old to her kissing her the top of her head gently. As they both lay in bed, Mindy slowly began running her fingers through the girls hair as her mind drifted away and back to that day that changed her life forever.

-_Begin Flashback_

_APRIL 9, 2013 - 4 years ago:_

_Mindy sat on the edge of her tub nervously tapping the heel of her foot against the floor. She had just 'peed on a stick'. As her patients liked to call it. She'd suspected she might be pregnant when she missed her period a little over a week ago. However, with the stress of Danny's ex-wife showing up at the practice a little over 5 weeks ago and the fact she and Danny slept together while away at a conference in Santa Fe and coming back pretending it was a mistake and couldn't happen again, she thought she was just late. Yes she'd slept with Danny don't be so surprised, it was bound to happen, am I right? After a week of complaining to Gwen that Aunt Flo had still yet to rear her ugly head, it was Gwen, her best friend, that had convinced her to finally get one. So, she did._

_And that lead her to where she was now. Nervously sitting on the edge of her tub waiting for the longest 3 minutes of her life to pass. Hearing her phone vibrate, she goes to grab it from the bathroom counter. It's a text message from Gwen. 'Have you taken IT yet?' Quickly Mindy texts back, 'yes, too freaked out to look. What if I am? Am I ready to have a little Blue Ivy running around?' She hits send. A few moments pass for Gwen to respond. 'Blue Ivy?' Rolling her eyes at Gwen's lack of pop culture knowledge. 'I'm a little saddened by your lack of knowledge of the name that Beyoncé and Jay-Z gave their offspring. but now isn't the time to explain..' Digging deep down she mustered up the courage. 'Ok I'm going to look!' She hits send._

_Placing the phone down, she slowly walked over to where the test lay. She squeezed her eyes closed while slowly moving her head down to look at the test. Slowly opening her eyes, she looks down saw the tests result window and to her surprise there was a + sign._

_She doesn't realize how long she'd been standing there staring at plus sign. It must have been several minutes because she was snapped out of her trance by the continuous vibration coming from her phone. She grabbed her phone and looked down at the screen, it was Gwen. Mindy answers the phone with a soft hello. Gwen instantly knew. 'Oh honey. I guess congratulations are in order?' A small 'Yeah' was all that Mindy could muster. Before she was wrapped in her thoughts once more, she thought she heard Gwen say she was on her way. She wasn't sure though. Her mind was too busy processing the news. Mindy was going to have a baby. Danny Castellano's baby. And she had no idea what she was going to do or how to tell him._

_Gwen did end up showing up and provided the support that Mindy needed not with words, but just by sitting silently next to her showing her friend that if she wanted to talk, yell, scream or cry, she was there._

_End flashback-_

'It's going to be a very long day', she thought to herself before getting up to face what the world would throw at her today, the day of the anniversary

**AN: Hi guys. So this story just, popped into my head one night. Not sure what all to do yet, i've got so many thoughts and ideas running through my mind. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope Mindy doesn't seem to OOC, right now! but I promise more of the Mindy we all know and love is to come. **

**This is my first fanfic..Eh, actually first fiction of any kind (if you don't count the horrible script of Buffy the vampire slayer i tried to write when I was 14 lol)**

**As for the flashback, it's not over. The first few chapters of the story will take place during this day, so the rest of how Mindy came to be where she is today, will be explained. **

**Please feel free to review, let me know what you all think. Please don't hesitate to critique this. It's my first story and I definitely want to become a much better writer. So, for all you seasoned writers out there...advice is much appreciated and accepted. **

**Until next time, "That's Mindy, bye bye" (haha sorry had to throw that in there. Loved that episode)**

**-Cheryl**


	2. Chapter 2 - Once you start running

_AN: Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO - Once You Start Running

It was now 8:00am. Mindy had been okay for the most part. The dreams still nagged at the corner of her mind, but she was okay. She could get through this day, even if she needs to call on her inner warrior, Beyonce Pad Thai. But even good ole' Beyonce Pad Thai wouldn't have gotten her out of the the question she'd be asked that morning.

Mindy had gotten the two of them ready in record. They were now sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and waiting on Gwen. Once a week, Gwen would watch Cecilia for Mindy. Yes, Mindy had opted to give her daughter a less outrageous name. Although, naming her daughter after a fruit or color, had crossed her mind once or twice. Who doesn't want a kid named after something you ate or your favorite color?

Mindy had just taken a bite of her bagel when Cecilia broke the silence. 'Mommy?' 'Hmm.' was the only response that Mindy could muster with a full mouth. 'Where's my daddy?' She asked innocently. As the words left her mouth and resonated in Mindy's mind, she choked on the half chewed food in her mouth. Coughing violently she waved her hands in front of her trying to reach for her glass. Grasping the glass firmly she took a large sip, helping the food move along.

Clearing her throat one last time she looked at Cecilia trying to hide the shock from her face. Mindy knew this day would eventually come. She thought she had more time to prepare. But honestly, even if she'd had time to prepare, she doubted it would have helped. She probably would have come up with some awesome - okay ridiculous, story about how a night with Chris Evans had changed her life forever. But she needed to be truthful...well as truthful as you can be with a 3-year-old. She wanted, no, needed time to think of something to say. A simple 'he's one of the dicks in the very long list of dicks that Mommy has dated' would probably be frowned upon.

But, Mindy shouldn't have been surprised by the question. Cecilia had always been curious. From the time she learned to walk, she'd gotten into everything. She had asked endless amount of questions since she started forming sentences. The kid wanted to know everything. Mindy still could not comprehend why a 3-year-old needed to know why the sky was blue and the grass-green, couldn't she just take 'because' as an acceptable answer? Consequently, Mindy and Google had become good friends.

'Momma!' Cecilia moaned impatiently waiting for an answer. Mindy wondered what brought this question on or even how to answer it. 'Ah..yes...well...your..fa-' Mindy started, but was abruptly cut off by the door bell ringing. ' Oh-thank-God.'she yelped. Mindy quickly rose from her seat, to answer the door. 'I owe you one, big guy!' She said to herself, well herself and God as raised her eyes towards the ceiling reaching for the door. 'I'm so glad you're here.' were the words she greeted Gwen with. And truer words had never been spoken.

Cecilia had not brought up the question again, to Mindy's relief, and Gwen was filling her in on the plans she had today with her favorite, well only, niece. Mindy had made a mental note to fill Gwen in on what she had so gratefully interrupted, later. Mindy was sure Gwen would have some good parenting advice on how to handle this situation. Something she'd read in a parent magazine or seen on Dr. Phil. If the problem existed with a resolution, Gwen would definitely know.

* * *

After saying her goodbye's to the two, Mindy grabbed her bag and headed out the door to the subway station. Mindy now lived in Brooklyn. _Gross! I know._ She'd never thought she'd end up here out of all the Burroughs in New York. She'd even dreaded it when she was offered the job at the practice where she now worked. They had been after Mindy since her time with Shulman & Associates. But, she couldn't stay in Manhattan. It was too close to every memory, to close to him and the thought of even accidentally running into him, scared her senseless. So after she found out about the pregnancy and after she heard from Danny on what he was planning on doing, she freaked. Yup, completely freaked out. Mindy had enough! The one man she trusted would not let her down, unfortunately had. As she found an open seat on the subway train, she processed everything that has happened so far today and thought back on that day.

* * *

_April 9, 2013-_

_ Mindy was laying on her office floor. It's where she went when she needed to think. Why laying the floor helped her think she wasn't sure. Maybe it didn't and just provided some comfort, she didn't know but it was 'her place'. She had yet to see Danny. To be honest she hadn't seen much of Danny since their return from Santa Fé and with Christina showing up at their office to discuss the letter she received. 'God-damnit-Morgan' She had said to herself when Morgan confirmed "I may or may not have sent that letter'._

_ Shaking away the thoughts from that day, Mindy focused on her current situation. She was pregnant, harbored Un-lamplike feelings for Danny and pretty sure he harbored the same feelings for her. But they still had not found the time to talk about what occurred between the both of them and where they stood. She noticed how upset he had seemed with Christina showing up that day and wanted to give him time.  
_

_ Mindy was ripped from her thoughts by knocking on her door. Sitting up, but remaining on the floor, she yelled for whoever it was to come in. In walked Danny. She looked up at him nervously from her seated position. She wanted to talk to him, wanted to tell him what she'd found out, wanted to know where they stood. But this was Mindy's life we are talking about and nothing came easy when it came to her and men and the conversation she was about to have with Danny proved no different.  
_

_Danny spoke after looking down at her and noticing her seated position on the floor. This was her spot. This was where she could always be found when something was troubling her. 'Oh God, you're not going through a crisis again are you? If so, I'm coming back later.' Frowning and slightly annoyed, Mindy responded. 'First of all rude! Second, still find it weird that your instinct is to run when a woman is in need of support. Thirdly, hi to you too, jerk! And finally what the hell do you want?' 'Whoa! Okay, I'm going to assume Beyoncé and that rapper broke up?' his eye brows slight rose in amusement before he added, "or is it your period.' he said whispering the last word suggestively. 'What?! Seriously?! No, Danny! Rude! Why are you here.' She asked. His response was a simple, 'Because I too work here.' Rolling her eyes, 'I meant in my office, what did you need?'  
_

_She watched as he visibly tensed and all the humor and amusement left his face. He walked into her office shutting the door behind him. 'Well, I wanted to talk to you about something'. She watched as he paused briefly before continuing. 'About Christina!' She tried to hide the panic feeling that overcame her. She wasn't sure what had gone on between them, he never brought it up during any of the brief moments she saw him and she hadn't seen Christina again at the office since that day. She could sense her stress level building, a stress-barf was sure to follow at some point today. _

_Swallowing hard, she spoke. 'Yeah, I've meaning to ask you about that. So are you two...together?' She asked. Honestly not wanting to know the answer. 'She wants to try. We've talked the last few weeks, and I see why she did what she did. I don't condone it, but I understand. I was always focused on work and neglected her. It doesn't give her the right to cheat, but I understand why she did and seeing her again, brought back feelings that I'd replaced with anger. I'm considering it. I never gave her, us, the chance to work it out.' _

_Mindy sighed not sure of what to say to him. Was he seriously standing in her office, telling her that he was considering getting back with his ex-wife? Telling Mindy, the woman who rocked his world, and I mean really rocked his world that night in Santa Fé. Had that night meant nothing to him? The thought that it meant nothing frightened her. Clearing her throat she finally spoke, 'So wha-what are you going to do?' He was nervous, she could tell. 'I, I've taken the rest of the week off. We are going to get away from the city, somewhere quiet. Where the two of us can see if it's still there. If it's worth working it out.' Mindy frowned, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with him. 'So, what was Santa Fé then?' She asked a slight shake in her voice. She could tell by the expression on his face that he wanted to avoid the conversation about what occurred between the two of them.  
_

_He ran his fingers through his hair before speaking. 'Min, it was a mistake we both know it. We can't ever be anything more than friends. We are barely doing a good job at being friends. Things would just get too complicated.' Before she could get a word in, he continued. 'Plus, Christina and I need to try to see if we can fix things...I just need to know. I don't want to make the mistake and not try.' This had to be his Catholic guilt talking. There's no way the Danny she' knew, was this stupid. '__Is he fucking serious, right now?' She thought to herself. _'You're joking right? You do realize this is the woman who ruined your life. This is the same woman who you found in bed with ANOTHER MAN DANNY!' She said raising her voice. 'And now you have the nerve to stand in front of me and tell me that what we have, oh and we do have something, is a mistake? And for what? So that you can try things out with HER. Because you're too worried that we'd ruin this "barely friendship" that we have. That's a cop-out DANNY and you know it!' She was now breathing heavily, 'I can't even look at you right now, Please leave!' She was pissed. She would have been able to handle the part about him wanting to try things with his ex-wife, but the fact that he thought that everything they had was a mistake and that he again practically told her they weren't friends, was what stung the worst. He knew her most intimate details, knew the terrible relationships she'd been through, knew how seriously Mindy took her relationships. How dare he stand before her giving her this line of shit.  


_'Min-' He tried to respond, but Mindy had enough. She just wanted him out of her sight, so she could contemplate what the hell was happening. 'No, Danny, just go. Go have fun on your week vacation with the ex-wife that cheated on you. And make sure you remember that as you try to rebuild your broken home. But don't expect me to be here for you when you get back.' She felt her eyes moisten, he needed to leave and he needed to do it now. If he didn't, she'd break down right here in front of him. 'Seriously Mindy, you can be so dramatic.' That was the straw that broke the camels back and with that Mindy stood up and walked towards the door opening. 'You want dramatic Danny, here's dramatic. Get the HELL out of my office you insensitive son-of-a-bitch! Oh, and have fun playing house, you dick!'  
_

* * *

Looking back on that day, Mindy 1. knew she had broken her New Year's Resolution 'to stop calling people dicks at work' and 2. she knew she had over-reacted. Did she have a right to be mad? Yes. But the truth was she had honestly not planned on running. She had planned to wait for him to get back and try to have a more civilized conversation with him. She remembered the days she'd spent thinking while he was gone on his 'vacation'. Their conversation replayed in her mind over and over. She'd thought of every scenario on how she could have handled it differently. She thought of ways she would handle him after he returned, with that smug face and announcing to the world that Danny had done the Christian thing and will be re-marrying Christina. But running would save her the heartache of having to see him everyday. To be constantly reminded, that once again she had lost when it came to the love game. So, the more she thought about it the easier the decision to stay away had been. You see, the thing about running is, once you start, it's very hard to stop.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys! First off, I want to thank all of you that have read this story so far favorited it, followed it and reviewed it. Thank you so much!  
**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Next up...we will see Danny's POV from 4 years later and his thoughts during this chapters flashback. I should have that up an ready in the next couple of days...I hope :O**

**This chapter was very hard to write. I went through so many ideas on how to write this and how it all played out. I really hope you guys like it. **

**Now to the reviewers:**

** : Thanks so much for being the FIRST to review and liking this story. I've made this chapter a bit longer (just over 2K words) Haha. Still not as long as others, but I'm getting there. lol.  
**

**quisinart4: Thank you! You know I had to throw some pop culture references in there. lol I def love Gwen and Mindy's relationship, so we will definitely see MORE of Gwen in future chapters. **

**Guest: Well Hi Guest :) I'm very glad you're excited to read more and really hope you liked this chapter :)  
**

**Kiwiflea: Hi, I know! I thought the same thing as I came up with the idea...but it was just nagging at me. So I had to go with it. I hope you aren't too disappointed :) And I took heed to your advice no flashback mentions...I even learned where those page breaks were. Haha i'm such a noob.**

**didi6: Thanks! Glad you love it so far. **

**PurpleLove: Thank you! I updated see! lol  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nothing

CHAPTER THREE - Nothing

He lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. It was late. But sleep failed to take him. His mind was on her again. He hadn't seen her in 4 years. He'd wondered what she was doing at this moment. Was she thinking of him?

He knew nothing about her whereabouts. All he knew was what Gwen had told him, which wasn't much. He unexpectedly ran into Gwen one day after Mindy had left. By the look Gwen had given him, he instantly had known that she knew. She knew about the fall out that he and Mindy had in her office and she definitely knew about their night together.

He'd asked her nervously about Mindy. His question was received with a look of pitty and she simply responded that she was okay and to give her time. This was the same response she'd given him the occasional times he'd seen her over the years. He had given Mindy time. He'd given her 4 damn years and he deserved, no DEMANDED, an explanation for why she just up and left. Left her life. Left _him._ And why, because he'd said some hurtful things, that she should have known he didn't mean.

Okay, he wasn't being fair. He did tell her that their night together had been a mistake and that they were barely even friends. Which did sound harsh, especially since he said all this after he'd barely spoken to her since the trip. He could only imagine what had gone through her mind. Danny shook his head in disbelief. 'Why did I say that?' he said aloud to himself.

Danny had messed up. He'd messed up big time. When it came to women, Daniel Castellano, was not in his element. He was great at many things like being a doctor, he was the best doctor at the practice. He was great at dancing. He was great at piano playing, okay that one was debatable. But when it came to women and sharing his feelings with them, he sucked. Mindy was no different.

He should have just told her how he'd really felt the moment he'd walked into the office to speak with her that day. But Danny was nervous when it came to sharing his feelings with anyone. And he didn't have the best track record with women. He was a 'man's man'. And a man's man didn't go around spilling his deepest secrets and he sure didn't share his deepest feelings. He found it easier to just lie about what this _thing_ with Mindy meant to him. Believing that if he'd lie long enough, he'd actually believe it.

The thing is, Mindy was something else entirely. When it came to her, you couldn't lie to yourself. She had this gravitational and infectious personality. No matter how much you wanted to stay away from her, hate her...you couldn't. And that personality had been the reason guys had always fallen so easily for Mindy. Present company included.

His mind replayed the events of the day in her office. Even now after 4 years, he still remembered that day in his office like it was yesterday.

* * *

_April 13, 2013 - _

_Danny wasn't sure how long he had been standing outside of Mindy's office door. He was trying to figure out what to say to her since he hadn't really spoken with her since they returned from the conference. He knew he wanted to talk to her about what happened between the two of them, but he needed to discuss Christina as well.  
_

_Since Christina's return, a lot had happened. He had been busy with work and actually had civilized conversations with Christina. Talking with her had brought some sort of normalcy back to his life, that he thought was missing. Danny did not handle change or anything that was not part of his routine, well. So it felt right when Christina had returned and wanted to bury the hatchet and see if there was still something there.  
_

_He was upset when Christina had first shown up. Especially, when he found out her reason for being there, was the letter that she was never meant to see. He had his suspicions on who had sent it. At first, he had thought it was Mindy. Some twisted way of her wanting to re-create some 'long, lost love' scene that she'd seen in one of the many romantic comedy movies she liked to watch. After all, she did always have a tendency to bud into his business regardless if he wanted her to or not. But his suspicions were soon proved wrong when he found out it had been Morgan, who'd sent the letter. _

_Snapping out of his thoughts, he stared at the closed door in front of him. Taking in a deep breath and wiping his now sweaty hands on his pants, he was ready to speak with her. He slowly raised his hand and knocked. He waited a few moments and when she hadn't answered, he knocked again. This time he was greeted with a 'come in' from the other side of the door. Turning the handle he opened the door. _

_He was surprised to find her sitting on her floor. 'Crap', he thought to himself. Mindy and the floor only meant one thing, she was having some sort of crisis that he was sure she'd chatter his ear off about if he stayed any longer. '__Oh God, you're not going through a crisis again are you? If so, I'm coming back later.'_ He could tell she was not amused and her response was typical Mindy, pointing out all the things that had bothered her by his question.  


_The conversation was already not going in the direction he wanted, so he tried to lighten the mood with a response about that Beyonce woman and that rapper she always rambled on about. He'd even thrown a period joke in there. She didn't find his response the least bit amusing and had asked why he was there. _

_At that moment he had visibly tensed. It was easier to play out how this was going to go in his mind. Now that he stood before her he had lost all train of thought. '__Well, I wanted to talk to you about something'. he paused. He knew what he really wanted to talk to her about. 'Why is this so damn hard? Just tell her you want to talk about Santa Fe', he thought to himself. But he was not surprised with what came out of his mouth instead. '__About Christina!' _  


_____The next couple of minutes he had spent giving her the short version about what all had transpired between his talks with his ex-wife. He could sense Mindy's frustration. He wasn't even sure why he was telling her all of this. He was sure that after their night together the last thing she wanted to hear was that he was contemplating giving his ex-wife another go. So, when Mindy had brought up Santa Fé, he wasn't too surprised.  
_

_____ He should have just told her the truth. Told her that their trip had caused him to be happier than he'd remembered being in a long time. But instead, he'd taken the 'safe' route. He told her that it was a mistake that they could never be more than friends. But instead of just shutting up there, his nerves took over and he continued rambling on about how he wasn't even sure that they were even good at the friendship part of their relationship. _

_____As those words left him, he instantly regretted them. They were friends, even if he didn't want it at first. They'd grown closer anyways. And the look of betrayal on Mindy's face said it all. And as she'd called him out on everything he was saying. At that moment all sense left him and he just wanted to break down and tell her how he'd really felt. He tried to interject, 'Min-' but was quickly cut off. _

_____Her next words stung him.______He just wanted to get out of there. He never should have come here in the first place. He should have just taken off and come back and talked to her then after he'd straightened everything out. _

_______Why did she have to be so dramatic about the whole thing. ____________Why couldn't she just see that he was trying to be the better man and congratulate him on the effort that he was making? 'Because you slept with her you idiot, what did you expect for her to do? Throw some kind of party?', said the small nagging voice in the back of his mind. But of course, instead of letting it go, he had to point out how dramatic she was being. Because that's how they worked. Neither of them could let the other have the last word. They'd argue, not speak for a couple of days and then go back as if nothing had happened. It's how they worked. If he gave her a few days, she'd forget about it and they'd be back to how they were before. At the time he hadn't known how wrong he was.  
_

___________________So, when Mindy had spoken those last harsh words to him, he had just done as she directed. He walked out of her office mumbling that she 'was being ridiculous about this whole thing, as usual.' The last sound he heard was her door slamming behind him.  
_

* * *

Danny had been a mess after he'd returned from his trip away with Christina. He'd discovered a lot on this trip. He'd realized whatever he and his ex-wife had, was long gone. The biggest revelation that he came to was the only person that could ever make him happy, shared the occasional subway ride home with him, had the office diagonally from his, liked his piano playing and had gotten under his skin like no-one ever had.

Danny had been relieved to find out that Christina had felt the same way, whatever it was that she and Danny once had, was long gone. He remembered nervously confiding in Christina about his new-found revelation for Mindy and she was oddly okay with it. At the end of their trip, they had vowed to stay friends and as they hugged their goodbyes, he could have sworn he'd heard her wish him good luck with Mindy.

He was ready to share his feelings with Mindy the moment he came back. He'd only hoped she wasn't still mad at him from their last meeting. So, as he built up the courage and thought of all the things he was finally going to tell her, it was to his surprise that she was gone.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly and rubbing his temples, Danny had thought back on the day he'd first returned to the office.

* * *

_April 15, 2013 -_

_Danny stood in the elevator nervously. He had made up his mind. He was ready to talk to Mindy. He was ready to finally admit how he felt and apologize for the way he'd acted their last meeting. He had been a jerk to her. He'd said things, he had not meant. The elevator chimed when it reached the 4th floor and he stepped out once the doors opened._

_Rounding the corner, he was first hit with the odd silence the office held. He knew something was off at that moment. As he walked over to the reception desk, he grabbed his mail. Sifting through it he asked out loud, 'Is Mindy in yet?' Receiving no response, he'd looked up and over at Betsy and frowned when he saw her expression. She looked like she wanted to cry and tried to avoid making any sort of eye contact with him. Sighing he spoke, 'Alright, what's wrong?'_

_There was a brief moment of silence before Betsy spoke. 'Dr. Castellano, I'm not sure how to tell you this. But.. Dr Lahiri, left.' Not fully comprehending the meaning of Betsy's statement he responded with an amusing tone, 'What happened? Did she have an episode of Real Housewives she forgot to record? When will she be back?' As he spoke those words, he could see Betsy attempt to blink away the moistness that was filling in her eyes. Something was definitely not right! 'No Dr. Castellano! Dr Lahiri is gone. Gone as in she turned her resignation letter in. There was an eight or nine page speech she gave. It was very moving and sad.'  
_

_At that moment, Danny's stomach churned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Some time between him last seeing her and today, Mindy had left. His mind replayed Betsy's words over and over. He couldn't be here. He needed to see her, needed to make things right. He had to make sure that she understood that he was stupid and meant nothing that he said the day of their fallout. He placed the mail down and turned to head back to the elevators. 'Where are you going, Dr. Castellano?' He heard Betsy yell after him. 'Reschedule all of my appointments, I have something I've gotta do.' and with that he rounded the corner. _

_Danny had gone straight to her apartment after leaving the office. He banged on her door. Nothing. _

_He tried calling her home phone. He could hear the phone ringing from where he stood on the other side of the door, but she had not answered. He had heard no movement, no TV. Nothing.  
_

_He tried calling her cellphone over and over. Nothing.  
_

_He sent her text message after text message. Nothing. _

_He had come back every day for over a week. He'd sent her text messages, tried calling, tried knocking. Nothing.  
_

_On the 9th day, he thought he finally had his chance to see her. He had gone to Mindy's after a long shift of back to back deliveries. It was late. He found the door slightly open. Sighing with relief, he pushed it open and walked in. _

_To his surprise Mindy's apartment was completely empty. Danny looked around with panic written on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair in disbelief. He was greeted by Mindy's landlord who confirmed Danny's worst fear. Mindy Lahiri, had moved out early that day. Danny fell into deep thought as the landlord left mentioning to lock the bottom lock on the way out and left.  
_

_Danny was left standing alone in an empty apartment feeling, Nothing._

* * *

He shook the memory from his mind and sat up in his bed. He had always thought that the worst day of his life had been the day he'd walked in on his ex-wife with another man. But that moment paled in comparison to the moment he'd walked into Mindy's apartment with hope. Ready to tell her what he truly felt. Just to find the apartment completely void of any of her belongings.

Danny tried to get over her. He even tried dating over the years. Nothing ever lasted. He'd eventually given up and thrown himself into work, especially after he accidentally called the last girl he dated, Mindy, during one of their more intimate moments. His cheek still stung from the impact of when her hand met with his face. And that was months ago. That was also when he had realized, nothing was going to help him get over Mindy.

Closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck he looked over at the clock. It was 3am and sleep still had not found him. He wasn't sure if it would.

* * *

**AN: First off, did you guys see Mindy project? Ah, Messina in a speedo..night = made.**

**So, sorry if the flashback was so long. I still feel like I haven't conveyed his feelings enough in the flashback and it was already pretty long, but wanted to leave a lot of explanations for when him and Mindy finally talk. Which ought to be...awkwaaaardd. **

**I was originally not going to write a flashback sequence for when he returned but felt it be nice to see what happened. Kind of one of those 'you finally realize what you have but now it's gone' kinda things.  
**

**And silly Danny, had he just waited until after his trip to see her, none of this would have happened. He would have left for the week realized that he deeply cared for Mindy, returned and been able to tell her. But, then we wouldn't have a story :)  
**

**Next chapter...dun dun dun...Danny and Mindy, finally meet. OH SNAP!**

**Now to the reviewers: **

**Joy Booth: Thanks for reading!**

**Kiwiflea: Thank you! I hope that this was easier to read. Tried not to make the paragraphs too long and break them up where it seemed appropriate. **

**yazraz (realized i can't put the . there or your name wont show up like last time): Thanks for reviewing again! Glad you like the story so far :)**

**quisinart4: Thank you for pointing out the lines that you liked. And yes, it is sad to know that Danny is on that list, but Mindy can be dramatic, so he's probably very low on that list. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Busy Day

CHAPTER FOUR - Busy Day

Danny did end up finally falling asleep. Unfortunately, it was an hour before he had to get up for work. With coffee in hand and slightly irritated, Danny stepped off the elevator and rounded the corner to the offices of _Shulman & Associates_. The office hadn't changed much in four years. Jeremy, Morgan, Betsy and Beverly (who was surprisingly still alive) all still worked there. They did end up hiring another OB/GYN to take Mindy's place. Dr. Michael Walsh. Danny got along fairly well with him, he was an 'old school' type of doctor. Those that knew Danny, knew he liked 'old school'.

He quickly greeted his co-workers with quick hello's and headed into his office, hoping to avoid any conversation. This day every year was always his busiest. He purposefully scheduled it that way. The busier Danny was on this day, the less he would think about her. It's not that he didn't think about her other days, but this day was always the hardest.

Yes, it was the hardest. On this day, he'd always thought about all of the 'could have beens'. Where their relationship could have gone, had she not left and he told her how he felt. Could they have married, had kids?

Kids..Danny had always wanted kids. He had talked about it with Christina, but the time was just never right. He was busy with med school. She did her photography thing. So it wasn't a surprise when they divorced, children were the furthest from his mind. But on this day, he always thought about wanting that with Mindy. Could have had that with her. They could have had it all.

Staring out of his office window as all of the could have beens ran through his mind, he let out a raspy sigh. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he focused on the busy day ahead. Putting on his lab coat he headed for the office door. Taking one last deep breath and letting it out he opened the door and headed to Examination room 1, to see his first of many patients that day.

* * *

'Ugh!' Mindy exclaimed as she put down her sandwich to look at her pager. Mindy's day had been a busy one and that she was okay with. She needed busy today. Staying busy had allowed her mind to travel to Danny only twice since she'd gotten to the office. So busy, was good.

She had finally found some free time to quickly grab a bite to eat in her office and read up on the latest celeb gossip, when her pager went off. This meant only one thing, a patient of hers had gone into labor and had checked into the hospital.

Mindy sent a quick text to Gwen checking up on Cecilia and to let her know that she'd be at the hospital for the rest of the day. Taking one last bite out of her sandwich, she tossed the rest into the trash, grabbed her things and headed out of the door.

Mindy opted to take a cab to the hospital instead of taking the subway. Taking the subway in Brooklyn two times a day, was already enough for her. She had actually tried to completely skip the subway and walk her first day at the new practice. Mindy made it about 2 blocks before remembering she was chubby, clearly out of shape, hated to sweat and walking to work had been a terrible idea. So she jumped on the subway at the closest station.

After the cab had dropped her off at the hospital Mindy changed into her scrubs preparing for an easy delivery. Boy was she wrong. She had been checking on Mrs. Johnson's progression for the last three hours, when suddenly there was a drastic drop of heart rate in the baby. So Mrs. Johnson had to be rushed to the OR for an Emergency C-Section.

The C-section had gone smoothly. Baby boy Johnson, only had to be on oxygen for a few minutes until his levels normalized. After Mrs Johnson was moved to her room, Mindy had gone there to quickly check up on them and to see if they had any further questions.

It was comforting to see the relief on Mrs and Mr. Johnson's faces as they were able to hold their newborn. Smiling at the sight, she pushed away the thoughts that she experienced that moment alone, when Cecilia was born. She had taken the option to be there and experience parent hood with her, away from Danny. Today that realization hurt more than it did any other day.

_December 10, 2013_

_Mindy sat in her hospital bed looking down at the most beautiful little girl she had ever laid her eyes on. Mindy had slight complications with her delivery. She'd been diagnosed with pre-eclampsia and had to be induced 4 weeks early. Being an OBGYN Mindy knew what it all meant but that hadn't stopped her from worrying. And when her blood pressure sky-rocketed that worry increased._

_Mindy was alone. Gwen had gone to Vermont with Carl and Riley, but they were on the way back after receiving Mindy's call. But at this rate they wouldn't make it in time. Mindy wasn't dilating and the doctor decided a C-Section would be the safest route. Once the baby and placenta were out, her pre-eclampsia would go away_.

_This was one of the moments she wished he was here. She needed his reassurance that everything would be okay. She was sure that he probably would be nervous and sweating at this moment and him reassuring her would probably change to her reassuring him. She smiled at that thought as the nurses came to take her to the OR_.

The_ operation had gone smoothly and within 30 minutes Mindy had given birth to a 6 pound 12 ounce baby girl she named, Cecilia Grace Lahiri._

_She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. She couldn't believe she was now a mother. It partly horrified her, as her mind went back to the occasional times she babysat Riley. But she had Gwen. Gwen was a great mother. Mindy hoped she had it in her to be just as great, even greater._

_Mindy softly kissed Cecilia on her cheek. Pulling back she took in the baby's features. Mindy had always found it silly that parents would try to determine who a newborn looked like more, the mother or the father. To Mindy all newborns looked like old wrinkly people. But now that she was a mother. She couldn't help but do it too_.

_Cecilia had much lighter skin than Mindy, it was still tan. But definitely had Mindy's lips and nose, but those eyes, the brief moment she had seen them open, those eyes were going to be his. She could definitely tell. She hoped Cecilia wouldn't inherit Danny's ability to sweat even when it was freezing._

_Looking down at Cecilia one last time before placing her in her hospital crib so she could get some rest, she smiled. 'We will be okay baby girl. Even if its just the two of us._'

Giving her congratulations one last time to the Johnson's, she left the happy newly parents and headed to the locker rooms to change and finish charting the notes for the nurses postpartum care instructions for Mrs. Johnson.

* * *

Danny's busy day had gone just as he'd planned. He'd just finished with his last patient of the day when he checked his voice mails. There was one from Stevie, an old friend he grew up with in Staten. Stevie was still in and out of trouble. Danny wasn't surprised, this was Stevie we were talking about.  
Danny hit play and listened to the voice mail.

Stevie and his mother were in Brooklyn visiting one of his aunts, when his mother suddenly collapsed. They were currently in the ER at a Brooklyn area hospital. He could hear the worry in Stevie's voice as he ended the message asking if Danny could stop by for a bit to ease his mind and let him know what all the 'doctor talk' meant.

He sent a text back to Stevie letting him know he was on the way.

It had taken Danny about 40 minutes to get there on the subway. Turns out Stevie's mom was going to be okay, turns out it was just a simple case of exhaustion mixed with anxiety. They were planning on keeping her overnight just to observe her.

After hanging out for a bit to catch up and chat with Stevie and his mom, Danny said his goodbyes and made his way to the hospital lobby to leave, when his phone vibrated. Danny came to a quick stop fumbling in his pocket for it. At that moment the momentum of someone bumping into his back almost caused him to topple over. "Seriously." Danny mumbled to himself as his phone fell to the floor and papers scattered near his feet.

* * *

Mindy had changed quickly and sent a text to Gwen letting her know she'd be on her way home shortly. She was ready to get this day over with. Her feet hurt, she was hungry and she was pretty sure she forgot to setup Real Housewives of Miami to record. She was almost home free, when she'd realized she'd forgotten to drop of the patient care notes.

Realizing that the Lobby elevators would be the quickest. She increased her pace and rounded the corner. Before she could stop her self, she smacked dead into someone. Her papers fell to the floor at his feet. "I'm so so sorry!" she exclaimed as she quickly dropped to her knees and began to pick up her papers, not even looking at who she had run into.

'Mindy?' she had heard an all to familiar voice say. 'It can't be', she thought to herself.

She looked up from where she was still kneeling and saw the last person she thought she'd see today or any other day standing before her. Looking down quickly she squeezed her eyes shut and spoke softly to herself, 'He's not here. It's just been a long day and you're going crazy and senile and seeing things.'

She opened her eyes and let her eyes move slowly up the form of the man standing before her until she reached his familiar lips and then those familiar eyes. She wasn't imagining things. Danny Castellano was definitely standing before her. 'H-Hi Danny.'

* * *

**AN: **

**Alright guys. Going to leave it at that for this chapter. First off. WOW.. thank you all so much for your reviews on the last Chapter. I had no idea, you'd guys would enjoy it that much. So thank you thank you all for your kind words.  
**

**This chapter, I wanted to have both POV's for how the day had gone. I figured they'd both throw themselves into work this particular day.  
**

**Next chapter should be up sooner. Hopefully Tuesday after the finale of TMP :(. **

**Now to the reviewers:  
**

**Joy Booth: Thanks for reading. Yes, Danny will NOT be happy when he finds out. Interested to see how his reaction will be :)**

**Kiwiflea: Wow! Thank you! Danny's POV was the hardest to right and I questioned it a lot. But so glad that you loved it!**

**Guest: Thanks for reading! They have met again...the next chapter should be FUN :)**

**fanficnerd700: Thanks so much for reading and your kind words!**

**RawrOliviaGrace: Thanks for reviewing. Hahaha watching the episode with your mom. I'm sure she enjoyed it. **

**quisinart4: Wow! Thank you! That was just wow. I ready your review like 4 times just smiling. Like I said before, that chapter I was REALLY unsure about. And it was very hard for me to write. So glad that all the feelings, I tried to convey were understood. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Patricia: Thank you for reading and glad you are liking the story so far :)**

**yazraz: Here you go although you'll probably shoot me for leaving it off where it is. Hahahah sorry. But here's enough to hopefully hold you over for another couple of days!**

**Thanks again everyone for reading, reviewing. Ya'll rock!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Thanks for the Memories

CHAPTER FIVE - Thanks for the Memories

He couldn't believe it. Kneeling before him and staring up at him, was Mindy. He had thought he was seeing things...hearing things. When she collided with him he turned just as she muttered her apologies and went to pick up the papers. That voice...her voice. It had been so long since he'd heard hit. As she confirmed who she had been with a nervous. 'H-Hi Danny', the breath he did not know he was holding escaped him.

He just stared at her in disbelief. All the thoughts, feelings, memories of her came crashing down upon him at once. He reached his hand out for the wall and steadied himself. He was sure he'd fall if he didn't. He closed his eyes, trying to gather his senses and opened them when he felt a small breeze across his face. She was now standing, looking as surprised as he was. 'You're okay?' he said. It was more of a statement than an actual question. His eyes remained on hers, trying to read her. Trying to see if she really was okay. Her eyes had always told her feelings.

Sighing, he stood up straight. He was feeling all sorts of emotions. He had gone from shock, to worry, to confusion, to relief. Relief that she was okay. His thoughts were interrupted when she finally spoke. 'W-what are you doing here, Danny?' At that moment her question brought upon another emotion in him. Anger. How dare she disappear for 4 years without a word and then simply ask what he was doing here.

Danny looked around, grabbing her arm with a little force, he pulled her towards the closest place where they could have some privacy. The Men's Bathroom. Opening the door, he called out to make sure no one was there. When he received no response, he pulled her inside and locked the latch on the door so they couldn't be interrupted. 'Four years Mindy! Four damn years and the first thing you ask is "What are you doing here?" Unbelievable.' He spoke his voice slightly raised. 'Danny, I-' he quickly cut her off. 'No, you don't get to talk. Not right now.' His eyes bore into hers as he continued to talk. 'I came back and I had a speech ready. I was ready to tell you everything I felt and you-you were gone.' He did have a speech. He didn't write it down like she would have, but he had a list in his mind of everything he was going to tell her that Monday morning when he'd returned from his trip with his ex-wife.

He continued, this time moving his gaze towards the ground. 'I went by your house everyday, like some sort of love sick dog. Hoping you'd answer and just let me explain.' He pushed back the memories that wanted to replay of those days. 'Then one day, I thought I had the chance. I saw the door open. I thought you'd be inside and I had hope. Hope that I finally had the chance. That I could make you understand everything.' He shut his eyes tightly. That memory was the worst. Walking into her empty apartment, with so much hope just to find out she was gone. 'You were gone.' he said in an almost whisper. 'I stood in that empty apartment for hours.' His eyes met hers again.

As the years passed the hope of seeing Mindy again had slowly dissipated. He'd thought he'd never see her again. Until today. He wanted answers, he needed them. You don't just up and leave your life.

* * *

Mindy stood there motionless, listening to everything he had to say. She knew he had come by her apartment everyday for almost two weeks. She would sit on her couch, quietly praying to whichever God would listen that she would have the courage to just get up and open that door. Tell him everything. But she made herself believe that what she was doing was for the best. That in the end they could both be happy. Him with his ex-wife and her knowing that he was happy was enough for her. But listening to everything he'd just said she realized one thing. She was so wrong about everything. Most of all she had realized she was a complete _idiot._

* * *

_April 15, 2013-_

_Mindy sat on her couch in silence staring at the black screen of her television. She couldn't believe she'd done it. On Friday, Mindy had turned in her resignation letter. She said her goodbyes to everyone at the office. She even gave a tearful, and some would say long, speech. But she'd done it, she'd quit her job at Shulman & Associates and had taken the position at a practice in Brooklyn. They had been after her for a while now. The offer came at an opportune moment and she ran with it. _

_She was startled out of her thoughts by a loud banging on her door. 'Mindy!' called the voice on the other side of the door. She knew exactly who it was. She slightly turned her head to the door hoping he'd just go away and go home to Christina and just be happy. But he didn't. Not until an hour later. _

_April 16, 2013-_

_Mindy could once again be found sitting on her couch, with her feet tucked beneath her. Her cell phone went off, she was sure it was a text from him. Picking up the phone she unlocked it and read his text. 'We need to talk. Please! I'm downstairs.' Out of habit Mindy began to reply back, but caught herself before hitting send. She placed the phone down next to her on the couch and a few short minutes later, the knocks on her door began again. _

_April 17, 2013- _

_She had over 20 texts from Danny and a few voicemail. He'd come by twice that day, once on his way to work work and once after. _

_ What did he want? Why couldn't he just go home and be with his ex-wife and let her wallow in her self pity. It's not like they were friends or anything,his words, she didn't have to tell him in person she was leaving. Okay, it would have been the adult thing to do, but Mindy couldn't. She didn't know what had happened to her. This wasn't like her. She didn't run from her problems, she faced them head on. Embracing the heartbreak each time. But she'd had enough. _

_In the past year she had, seven failed relationships. SEVEN! This wasn't how love was supposed to be. You were supposed to go through rough patches but in the end it was supposed to work itself out and you were supposed to live happily ever after. Seven times this past year she'd thought that. Seven times, she'd been proven completely wrong. _

_Ironic isn't it. The person that was so quick to give advice for love, cherished every romantic comedy movie out there, couldn't fix her own damn love life. Irony at it's finest. _

_April 18, 2013-_

_He stopped by again. Mindy almost broke. She'd almost run to the door. But something stopped her. She wasn't sure what. Maybe it was her stubbornness. Maybe she had to own up to the whole 'you made your bed now lay in it.' She found a new place. It was surprisingly nice for Brooklyn. She wasn't sure why she kept giving Brooklyn a bad rep. A few bad experiences there didn't mean the entire city was bad. _

_April 19, 2013-_

_She looked at her phone. Another text from him. 'Look I get it, I was a jerk. But really Mindy, please just let me talk to you. I have something to tell you. It needs to be in person.' Tell her what? That Christina was moving in, that he's sorry that things between them didn't work. She was better of not hearing that from him. _

_April 20, 2013-_

_No texts today. But he had stopped by again and called a couple of times. She wondered how much longer until he'd just let it go...let her go. After all, she was letting him go, wasn't she? _

_April 21, 2013-_

_She had spoken to her landlord today. She was going to do it. She was going to move. Move to Brooklyn. Even the name Brooklyn made her uneasy. But it was for the best. It was what she wanted, right? _

_April 22, 2013-_

_Today was a long day. She had met her new colleagues today. They were excited to bring her on board. She of course had to tell them about the pregnancy. One of her colleagues even offered to be her OBGYN. She appreciated the offer and might take her up on it. _

_She talked to Gwen today too. Gwen was her usual supportive self. But Mindy could tell that Gwen, didn't fully agree with her decision, she understood it but didn't agree. _

_Danny had come by again too and when he left, Mindy cried. It was her new thing. She could have saved a country's drought problem, with the amount of tears she'd cried the past few days. The movers would come tomorrow. She was sure that tomorrow things would change. But what she wasn't sure of was if the changes would be for good or for worse. _

_April 23, 2013- _

_The movers came and packed everything up. She stood in her now empty bedroom as memories of this room plagued her mind. Sex with exes, late nights reading the Harry Potter series, and Danny. This is where he consoled her during the worst Christmas party, known to man. Sighing she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. _

_Grabbing a few last things, she left her house key on the kitchen counter and walked towards the door. Turning one last time, she smiled a sad smile. 'Goodbye and thanks for the memories!' were the last words she said before turning and leaving. _

* * *

'Say something, please!' she heard him ask as she was pulled away from the memories. She couldn't stop her eyes from moistening. How was she supposed to tell him. She had been so wrong. She had stolen 3 years of a life where he could have known his daughter. And all for what? A misunderstanding? Her stubbornness? Her fear? She couldn't breath. Her eyes quickly moved from his in panic. She was going to be sick. She walked past him quickly to the nearest stall emptying the contents of her stomach.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys another short one sorry, but def wanted to get this OUT! **

**Before I go to the reviews...OMG at the Season Finale of TMP. That was just. WOW! Oh and highlight of my night. The Mindy Project (official twitter account) followed me on twitter. LIFE = MADE**

**So this chapter, is probably one of my favorites, besides the one with just Danny's POV (which i was so UNSURE about when writing). I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I do. **

**Now to you awesome reviewers: **

**Guest: I hope you enjoy this one. I updated as soon as I could. Pretty proud that I kept my word on having this one up today! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Guest: Thanks so much. I think it's pretty amazing and intense as well (could just be authors bias though. ;-))**

**lilmonster20: Thanks for reading/reviewing. I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Kiwiflea: As always, thanks for reading and sticking with this story. I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Joy Booth: I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**yazraz: So glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well. As promised, here is the update. Hope you like it!**

**All the folks reading this story, thanks for taking the time to read. I hope you all are enjoying it. **

**Sad to say no new update at least until next week. Going to be out-of-state for a very good friends wedding. Enjoy your week guys!**

**In the words of our favorite person, 'That's Mindy! Bye bye!'**


	6. Chapter 6 - When The Truth Comes Out

CHAPTER SIX - When The Truth Comes Out

His eyes followed her as she ran into the stall. The stress of their meeting taking it's toll on her. He wanted so badly to follow her in there. To hold her hair. To rub her back. To tell her that it would be okay. That they'd figure things out. But he couldn't...wouldn't. He was angry. Angry at her. Angry at himself. Angry at everything that happened between them. So instead, he waited there eyes on the door of the stall she ran into.

A few minutes passed before the stall door finally opened. He watched as she walked out and made her way toward the sinks. Studying her reflection in the mirror. She briefly made eye contact with him before rinsing her face and mouth. She looked, exhausted. He sighed running his hands through his hair. "Look Mindy, I didn't mean to go off back there." He paused for a brief moment. "Its just been four years. You left with no explanation."

He locked eyes with hers in the mirrors reflection. His face pleaded for her to say something, anything. He had laid all his cards out. Spilled his feelings. He deserved the same in return, didn't he?

His eyes were still on her as she slowly turned to face him. He watched as she nervously rubbed her hands down the front of her skirt, attempting to get out the invisible wrinkles.

"Danny." She began her voice shaky. "I can't..." He frowned slightly at the fact that she was going to put this off. That she was going to keep running. He was about to interject when she spoke again. "I can't do this. Well not here at least." She said looking around the bathroom. He nodded in agreement. The mens bathroom was probably not the ideal place to have this type of conversation. "There's a quiet coffee shop a couple of blocks down. We can talk there?" She suggested.

"Okay." Was all he could muster. He was finally going to get some answers. Answers that he had been waiting on for four years.

* * *

Mindy was nervous. She wasn't sure how truthful she could be. They'd just run into each other, could she drop the bomb on him that he had a daughter that he knew nothing about.

Sighing she grabbed her stack of papers and headed to the door. She turned her head and looked back at him."I just have to drop these notes off. I'll meet you in the lobby?"

"You're not planning on running are you?" he asked. She was unsure if he was worried she actually might or joking. Choosing to go with the latter she responded, "I'm thinking about it. But you know me and exercise. Sedentary." She said with a small smile remembering her 'consultation' when she thought about having Danny as her gynecologist. She watched him as the coreners of his mouth slightly raise into a smirk. "I'll meet you in the lobby in five."

Nodding she turned her attention back to the door, quickly unlatched it and quickly walked out of there.

She didn't stop until she reached the elevators. "What the hell just happened?", she thought to herself. Out of all the thoughts in her head that day, running into Danny literally, was not one of them. What the hell was she going to do?

She dropped off the notes and was on the elevator back to the lobby. She needed to call Gwen. Let her know everything that happened.

Once she stepped off the elevator she moved to the corner and dug through her purse for her phone. She really needed to start using smaller purses. The bigger the purse, the more of the items deemed to be a 'necessity' collected inside of it.

After digging for a few more seconds, she finally got a hold of it. Pulling it out she quickly dialed Gwen. Gwen picked up on the third ring. Mindy was greeted with a "Hey you."

"Ugh, save the pleasantries! I'm in a crisis." Mindy responded. "That's not really news, hun." was Gwen's response on the other end of the line. "No, I mean this is a C-R-I-S-I-S! And not the Kanye and Kim Kardashian breaking up after she had their baby, kind of crisis." Mindy sighed before continuing, "This is an, I just ran into Danny Castellano and he wants answers kind of crisis."

"Oh!" Gwen responded. "Don't just Oh me! What do I do? I'm really freaking out here."

She swallowed back the bile that was trying to creep it's way up. "I told him we can go to this coffee place, but what am I supposed to say? Hey, sorry I ran out on you four years ago, but with the jerk move you pulled by running back to your ex-wife and practically brushing off what happened between us, it was kind of the only option..Oh and yeah, you've got an offspring that you don't know about. Hope we can still be friends?"

"Actually yes say that, but in a less Mindy way."

Mindy gasped feigning offense. "What is that supposed to mean?" She looked around the corner to see Danny waiting for her. His eyes met hers. She pointed to the phone and held up one finger to signify she would be done shortly.

"I'm just saying. Just tell him the truth Mindy. Tell him how hurt you were by everything that happened and then somehow break the news about Cecilia."

Mindy rolled her eyes, Gwen was going to be of no help with this. She couldn't blame her. There was no book written on how this type of situation was supposed to be handled. "You're not helping." Mindy replied.

"Honey, you are just going to have to put your big girl pants on and handle this the best way you can." She paused briefly saying something to Cecilia who was in the background. "Just go talk to him. You'll figure it out, you always do. I'll keep Cecilia for the night, okay?"

Mindy nodded as if Gwen could see her. "Okay, that is being helpful. Thank you. Put her on really quick."

Mindy spoke to Cecilia briefly to let her know she missed and loved her and that she would see her tomorrow and to be good for her Aunt Gwen. Cecilia put Gwen back on the phone just as Danny stepped around the corner. Mindy jumped slightly almost dropping her phone. "He's here. Gotta go. Love you. Thanks again. Bye!" She said into the phone and ending the call quickly.

"Gwen?" He asked. She nodded before dropping the phone back into the black hole, better known as her purse. "You ready?"

He gestured his arm ahead of him and replied, "After you." She walked passed him heading towards the lobby exit.

* * *

The walk to the coffee shop was quiet. She couldn't bring herself to start any small talk, not with the conversation she was about to have with him. Luckily, he was nervous, probably sweating, and didn't have much to say at the moment either. But boy was she was she about to change that.

She found them a table in the corner of the cafe. She sat down as he ordered. There was only a handful of people here and they were seated on the other side of the cafe. She listened as the song playing softly through the speakers switched to Nora Jones. She watched Danny as he ordered, finally getting a good look at him and damn did he look good. He was wearing dark blue jeans, with a black shirt and his black leather jacket. It reminded her of the that time they'd all first gone out together at that club. She was pretty sure he looked good then too, but too distracted with trying to get into the VIP to really notice.

Thinking back on it, she wasn't even sure when this thing between them started to happen. She could just remember their constant banter and then one day, POOF, they were friends and then something more. She was deep in thought that she didn't even noticed he'd paid and made his way over to the table. "Mindy?" Blinking quickly she looked up at him grabbing the coffee that his outstretched hand held in front of her.

"Thanks!" she responded placing the cup on the table. He took the seat in front of her.

"I saw you checking me out while in line. Enjoy the view? I know how you get when I'm in my jeans and a T-shirt" Mindy tried to hide her laughter. "Ugh, you wish! I don't care about your gross body." she responded. This was oddly nice. This was how they were before everything happened. This was how she wished they could still be. The expression on her face fell as reality hit her. Why they were here, what she would have to tell him.

* * *

He couldn't help but smile at her response. This was nice. This was almost how they were before. Danny saw as the expression on her face changed suddenly. She must have thought the same thing he had and realized what exactly brought them here.

They sat there quietly for a few moments. Her eyes were looking everywhere but at him. She had become nervous, he could tell. He inhaled deeply, and let it out slowly. He was just about to break the silence when she started talking.

"Ok, so I know you want answers. And I wish I could tell you that I left abruptly with not even a bye to you because Chris Pine kidnapped me to use as his sex slave. But that is sadly not what happened, and what did happen is going to possibly make you want to murder me." He listened as she paused for a moment. He took in another slightly deep breath and exhaled slowly and sat up straight bracing himself for what she might say.

"So before I continue, do you Danny Castellano, promise not to murder me or hire any of your mafia relatives to take me out?" He looked at her and furrowed his brow in partial annoyance. "I don't have any maf-" He watched as she raised her eyebrows giving him that 'are you sure about that' look. "Whatever, I'm not getting into the mafia argument with you again." "Danny, just promise you wont MURDER me!" she demanded in a slightly worrisome tone.

Knowing she'd never continue with her story if he didn't agree, he broke down and promised. "Fine, I promise I wont murder you, happy? Can you go on now?" He watched as she nodded and continued speaking. "Thank you Danny, I know you're Italian and your word is bond, so I believe that you won't." Danny's head dropped as he looked down into his lap, groaning in frustration. "Mindy!" He said, his tone was stern.

"Ugh, fine, I was just trying to- Okay! Nevermind. Where was I? Oh right..." His eyes focused on her once again as she continued.

"That day in the office you said some pretty mean things." He grimaced hearing the truth in her words. "I probably overreacted..okay wait, I definitely overreacted. But hearing you say those things about what we had being a mistake and our friendship not really being a great friendship, hurt. More than it should have." She was right, he regret saying everything that he said that day. It was a mixture of him being a jerk and just wanting to do the right thing. But he understood now, that he came across more as a jerk. His gaze remained on her as she continued.

"I think what made this whole situation hard, was that you were my friend first Danny, you weren't just some guy that I met and started dating. I knew you. At least at the time, I thought I did. And to me, what happened in Santa Fé meant something. It meant a lot. And you basically made me feel like all the others before had" Those words stung Danny. She had looped him in the same category as those jerks she'd dated. "Mindy, I never meant-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as she cut him off. "No, Danny I know, well now I know after what you said to me in the bathroom. It was just hard hearing you say those things. You were the last person I ever expected to hurt me in that way. But it's been four years, I've had time to reflect and I realize why you said what you did."

"I just wanted to do the right thing, Min. I felt like I owed something to Christina. It sounds stupid now, but then, I just needed to try. I wouldn't have been able to fully move on after her showing up if I hadn't." He looked at Mindy, hoping she understood that. "You're a great man Danny, I understand why. Which makes this next part so hard for me to say out loud and I wish I could just text it to you instead." He was nervous now, there was more. It wasn't just about the words he'd said in the office to her that day. There was something else and that worried him.

* * *

Mindy watched as he visibly tensed with her last part. She wished, she could just text him. The only courage she would need would be to hit the send button. But this was too big to tell someone over a text message. "So, before I tell you this, I want to let you know that I knew how much you wanted to try to work things out with Christina. I didn't want to come between that and with you being Catholic, no judgement. I knew that your Catholic guilt would force you to do what was right and give up your happy second chance with Christina and i just wanted you to be happy and so I made the decision for the both of us to leave." She paused momentarily and continued. "I thought it would be easier if just one of us had to live with knowing." She looked around the coffee shop nervously. "What you just said makes no sense. What choice?"

There was no turning back now for Mindy, she'd opened the door and now she had to step in it. Maybe if she took a deep breath and said it really fast, it would lessen the blow. It sounded like a brilliant idea. So, taking in one deep breath she turned her gaze back to Danny and told him her biggest secret that their night together resulted in her pregnancy and that he had a daughter.

The look on his face, spoke volumes. Looking at him, she came to two conclusions. 1. Speaking very fast to tell someone bad news, didn't lessen the blow...at all. And 2. If Danny did in fact have mafia family connections, the look on his face said that she may want to enter witness protection.

Her heart ached as she watched him. So many raw emotions crossed through him. She felt her eyes begin to moisten. She knew she should have stayed in bed that morning. Just not gone into work. One of her colleagues would have delivered Mrs. Johnson's baby. She never would have been at the hospital. And she never would have run into him.

"Danny, I'm so sorry. I just...it was supposed to be for the best. I was never supposed to see you again. I know that doesn't even come close to making it okay. But-" She reached across the table, covering his hands with hers. Their contact, broke him out of his trance. He quickly pulled his hands away from her grasp. She watched as his jaw tightened. She knew that look, Danny, was about to go the fuck off on her. She sat back taking in a deep breath with a hiss and prepared herself for the well deserved, wrath of Danny Castellano.

But what he did next surprised her...worried her. He stood up and looked down at her barely making eye contact. "I'm gonna go." Were his only words. Mindy looked up at him swallowing hard. Angry Danny, she could handled. She at least knew what he was feeling and he was venting. But quiet, not going to cause a scene Danny worried. "Yeah, right now it's best that I go, before I say something I regret." She watched as he turned to leave. He'd made it halfway across the room, before she saw him stop, look up at the ceiling, sigh, turn on his heels and storm back towards her. "This wasn't going to be good", she thought to herself and braced herself for what Danny had to say. After all when the truth comes out, you have to deal with the consequences.

* * *

**AN:  
**

**Dra-tothe-ma! lol  
**

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the new update. Hope you liked it. This is probably, and i dare to say it since it's my story, but it's probably my least favorite of the chapters. It had to be done though..she had to tell him. I just hate seeing a sad/angry Danny.  
**

**Well Danny now knows. Oh snap! Wonder what he's gotta say about that!**

**no flashback this chapter :sadface: **

**Reviewers: **

**Joy Booth: Nope didn't keep the secret much longer. And of course, i couldn't not add stress vomits. lol**

**Kiwiflea: They def hashed it out a bit last chapter, but this chapter, Mindy went balls to the walls and just up and told him. **

**Rawr Olivia Grace: Thanks for the suggestion. Hope this chapter was much easier for you to read! Thanks for reviewing and continuing with this story.**

**quisinart4: Thanks for your reviews on both chapter 4 and 5. And you always manage to point out the parts of that chapter, I'm hoping people paid attention to. Thanks for all your reviews and reading this!**

**Sofia: Thanks for reviewing. So glad you are enjoying this story and for checking the site daily looking for a new chapter. Thank you!**

**vonny123: Thank you so much. I'm glad that I'm getting the personalities and voices of the characters right. I def love writing for Danny. I find writing his parts easier than Mindy's but at the same time, I feel like I AM MINDY (i swear she has done or said so many things that i have, heck many of us have. She's very relatable) But with Mindy, you have to throw some inappropriate/joking thing to say in at random parts, and finding the right part, is hard sometimes. **

**Thanks again to all reading and reviewing, it means the world to me, to hear what you guys think. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Outlook Doesn't Look Good

CHAPTER SEVEN - Outlook Doesn't Look Good

_He had a daughter_. The thought kept playing over and over in his mind as he began to make his way towards the exit. Nothing could have readied him for the news that Mindy just shared with him. Never in a million years would he have thought that this was part of the reason for her leaving. Everything within him told him he should keep walking, leave the coffee shop and not look back. But he couldn't. If he were to leave, he wouldn't come back. His anger and pain would keep him from coming back. It had happened when he found Christina in bed with another man. So with as much strength that he could muster, he made his way back to where Mindy sat.

He remained standing as he reached the table. He placed both hands on either side and slightly leaned forward so that he was at eye level with Mindy.

He could barely make eye contact with her. Her leaving, he could have forgiven, but not this. How dare she make such a decision for them both. To keep the knowledge of her..._their_ child to herself. He had a right to know. He had a right to be a part of their daughter's life. And she did it for what? Because she didn't want to ruin this hypothetical happy ending he and Christina were supposed to have. How dare she!

He closed his eyes tightly taking in a few deep breaths before opening them. His brown eyes met her own. He couldn't read her face, not as if he cared at this moment. He opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it. He did this twice more before finally speaking. "How could you even think that any of the decision you made was in any way okay?" He clenched his teeth together, inhaling sharply trying to compose himself. The question had come out a little louder than he'd expected.

"You of all people knew how I felt about family and children. You were the only person, other than my family and Christina that knew what my father did." He paused briefly, the memory of his dad walking out on them was still painful. The day his dad walked out, he vowed that he would never be like him. He would never leave his kids the way his father had left them.

Pushing the memory into the back of his mind, he continued. "And then you sit here and justify what you did by making it seem like it was some heroic duty to preserve love, on your part. I didn't ask you to play match maker. And had you stuck around long enough you would have found out that Christina and I were done." That thought made all of this news more painful. Had she just waited, had she just answered the door when all those times he had come by, they wouldn't be in this mess and he wouldn't have missed over three years of their daughter's life.

"Y-You're just unbelievable!" he stuttered shaking his head as he plopped down in the seat he previously sat in.

Danny wasn't even sure what he expected from her. Her reasoning for all this would probably never make sense. Any excuse of doing what she did would probably clarify nothing. That's how Mindy was. She did things that absolutely made no sense and people just went with it. He just went with it. But not this time. _This_ was too big! Any other secret he was sure they could move past, but not this. He was unsure if he would ever forgive her of this...betrayal. Her keeping this from him was worse. It was worse than finding Christina in bed with another man. Even worse than realizing that Mindy was gone.

* * *

Mindy was numb. She had taken in the truth of his words. She couldn't look him in the eyes. What had she done? All this time wasted and for what? She knew the answer. She finally had her answer. She didn't leave because of his words. She left because of fear. Fear that he'd chosen Christina. Fear that he would resent her for having to give up his happiness if she told him. She couldn't live with that. She couldn't live with the thought that he would stay with her out of duty. What a silly way to think. This wasn't her. Who was she? Who had she become?

Mindy hadn't even realized the tears that were beginning to escape her eyes. The confrontation of what she had done, had taken its toll on her. She'd been lying for so long that now that she had to face the truth, it was overwhelming. Quickly wiping at her eyes, she met Danny's. His face showed some internal struggle as if he wanted to comfort her but was entirely too upset with all that happened to even try. She couldn't blame him. She'd just told him a secret that betrayed any trust that he ever had in her or would ever have in her again.

His words stung. He was right. She knew how he felt about family. She knew it all and yet she'd still made that decision four years ago to run and keep this all for him. It all seemed so much clearer then and made so much more sense. Now she just felt like a complete...jerk. She cared about Danny and had never wanted to hurt him in this way.

"Danny, I-I can't put into words how sorry I am for keeping this from you. For running." she said finally speaking. "I was just-I was scared Danny, alright?" There she'd said it. She admitted to him that her decision came out of fear. Fear makes you do stupid things, he could understand that right?

"No, it's not alright Mindy." Was his response. "You can't just make decisions like this on your own. This didn't just involve you!"

He was right of course. She should never have done it. Her thought at the time was, "she would never run into him again, this could possibly not hurt or affect him in any way." She was selfish. Don't get me wrong, Mindy had always been selfish, but she'd always had the best interest of others in her thoughts as well. She thought she had his best interest in mind when leaving. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Damnit girl, you have to really start thinking things through clearly, before you do them." She thought to herself. Funny how you always think of these things in hindsight, when it no longer does you any good. Stupid brain!

She let out a sigh before speaking. "Look man, I don't know what you want me to say. This was stupid. I know that. Trust me. I've lived with this decision for four years. But there's nothing I can do about it. What's done is done." She looked down at her hands that were nervously placed in her lap. "I know that no matter how many times I say, I'm sorry, it wont fix things. It wont make this right. But I am sorry." She looked back up at him, her eyes sincere. Still holding a trace of the previous tears she shed.

"Are you sorry Mindy? Are you sorry for what you did or are you sorry for the fact that I ran into you and you had to come forward?" Those words surprised her. Could he honestly believe that she was only sorry because now he knew. Did he think she was that awful of a person. She was somewhat offended at his thinking.

"Of course I'm sorry for what I did. How could you think otherwise. Danny, you should know I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt you. But obviously, you don't know me well enough." His words had hurt her. Why couldn't he just understand that she didn't do this to hurt him. She did this for him. So he could have his happiness. Granted that it turns out that his happiness was with her this was all in vain, but how was she supposed to know that he had come to some epiphany during his getaway with Christina. "You would have known, had you answered the door when he came by." Voiced the nagging voice in the back of her mind. "Oh shut it, no one asked you." Was her response to her inner self.

"This is such a mess. Where are we supposed to go from here Danny?" She wasn't sure if she had meant it as a question. She wasn't even sure she wanted an answer to it. In a movie, they would find a way to get through this climax of the story and find their happy ever after. He'd forgive her for everything, he would meet Cecilia and see what a wonderful job Mindy had done raising her. They would fall in love all over again and live happily ever after. But this was no movie. This was life. Mindy's life and if her past was any indicator of how things would go...the outlook, wasn't so good.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry for the delay folks, been pretty busy this week. Been On call all week and weekend for work. But here is the new chapter. I know it's short, please don't murder me! lol**

**As always thank you all for the reviews/reading this story. Your support/kind words mean the world! **

**yazraz: Thanks for your kind words. Here is an update. Sorry for the wait :) I hope you like it!**

**Kiwiflea: Thank you! I agree about the Gwen thing. She does seem to give out good advice (reminds me of the time that her and Mindy were in her office during "Danny Castellano is my Gynecologist" and Morgan gives the advice about the warrior. Loved that episode. But again thanks for your reviews!**

**Rawr Olivia Grace: Thanks as always for reviewing and hope you like this chapter :)**

**Joy Booth: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad I am getting the characterization right :). I feel that since it has been 4 years and Mindy is a mom now, she's not as much of a hot mess as she is on the show. So glad they are still staying in character even with their...growth I guess you could say. **

**Eire sky: Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review. I hope you like this one :)**

**Patricia: Thank you! Hope you like this one as well! **

**quisinart4: Thank you! So glad you loved the whole danny/mafia hiring someone to kill her bit. haha it was one of my favorite parts to right. Kind of lighten the chapter a bit. This one unfortunately, had to be a bit more somber of a chapter, so no "funny-inappropriate" things to say in this chapter. Hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Can We Meet

CHAPTER EIGHT - Can We Meet

Danny sat back staring at her taking in all of her words. He wasn't even sure how to answer her question. He had no idea where they were to go from here. He did know he wanted to see his daughter, get to know her. He didn't even know her name yet. Mindy was right about one thing. This was such a mess.

"What's her name." He asked Mindy softly, finally breaking the silence.

He inhaled deeply trying to prepare himself for the surely ridiculous name, that Mindy would have come up with. He could picture it now, their poor child being teased at school because Mindy thought naming the poor kid 'Grapefruit' or something ridiculous was cool because some actress had done something similar.

But he was surprised with what she said next. "Cecilia. Cecilia Grace Lahiri."

The corner of his lips slightly raised. Cecilia, it was Italian. Mindy had given their daughter an Italian name. A part of this knowledge comforted him. It's a name he would have definitely considered had they had moments of trying to decide baby names. The thought warmed him. He and Mindy sitting on her couch trying to decide names. Mindy, picking terrible ones. Danny laughing at her choices. Mindy getting offended by his laughing. It would have been...nice. Comforting even.

His eyes furrowed as he came back to reality. They didn't get that moment. There were a lot of moments that they should have had together. Shaking the sad realization from his mind, he looked back at her. "Cecilia. It's a good name. Really good." He spoke.

He watched as her face softened and a small smile spread across it. She looked pleased that he was happy with the name. At least that's how he took her expression.

"Ca-Can I see her?" He asked nervously. He watched as the look on Mindy's face changed to panic and noticed as her hands were moving beneath the table, to again remove the invisible wrinkles from her skirt. "Danny, I. I don't know." She paused momentarily. "I mean she doesn't exactly know of you. Plus she's with Gwen for the night."

Danny frowned once more. So Mindy had told her nothing of him. He wasn't sure why, was his daughter calling someone else "Daddy". His eyes widened with the thought. He wasn't even sure if Mindy was seeing anyone, it's possible that someone else had done his job of raising his daughter. Danny couldn't live with that knowledge. Knowing that his child, who'd been kept a secret from him was calling someone else Daddy. Would he be able to go in and be a part of her life, if that was the case?

This entire situation was indeed a mess.

* * *

Mindy watched as his facial expressions changed. It was when his eyes widened in fear that she knew what he was thinking and may want to elaborate further. Her next words would hopefully put him at ease. "Calm down Danny!" She ordered. "it's nothing like what I'm sure you're thinking! She just knows its me and her. I never had a chance to bring up why she only has one parent. She hasn't asked...well at least not until this morning."

Mindy had wondered for a second if maybe her daughter was some kind of sorceress. Had she foreseen their meeting and that's why she was suddenly asking about her father? Mindy pushed that ridiculous thought to the back of her mind.

"What happened this morning?" Danny questioned. "Nothing." was Mindy's response. "She just asked as innocent as ever where her daddy was. Which nearly caused me to choke on my breakfast. And by nearly caused me to choke, I mean I actually choked." she laughed to herself at the memory. "it was just very unexpected. She had never brought it up before. So I was blind-sided."

"So what you tell her?" he asked. "I stuttered ridiculously for a couple of seconds and then was saved by the bell." She answered honestly. "It's just a conversation I'm not ready to have with her and was hoping to avoid...forever. But now that you're here.." She didn't finish. He was here now. Sitting in front of her, having this conversation with her. A conversation she'd never thought they'd have. That she secretly wanted, but knew due to her actions never would happen. How wrong she was.

Mindy let out a sigh, running her fingers through her hair. What she said next surprised her. "You know what? Okay! Let's do it. Sunday, we meet at the park or something and you can meet her. I mean you have every right to get to know her. I just... lets just say that you're a friend for now until she gets used to you and then we can tell her." She paused briefly hoping he'd be okay with this idea. "What do you say Castellano? Agreed?" She asked hoping he'd agree to her proposition.

She watched Danny as he sat there silently for a few moments. "Okay. Agreed." Was his response. "You're right, we should take it slow...with her. She'll probably be as confused as I am, if we rush this."

Mindy smiled and nodded in agreement. "Okay, it's a date then...I mean a playdate. Gathering. Meet and greet. Eh, whatever you wanna call it." She said chuckling nervously as she began to reach down into her bag trying to find a pen.

"Let me give you my number. You can call or text me and we can make arrangements for Sunday." Finally finding her pen, Mindy looked around and found an unused napkin. Taking it she wrote her "new" cellphone number down and slid it across the table in front of him.

They sat there, in awkward silence, for a few minutes. Mindy needed to get out of there. She was tired, her feet hurt and she wanted a bath. A lot had happened today and she was sure he needed sometime alone to think and fully take everything in. She slowly pushed her chair back and began to stand. "Well, I know you've got a lot to think about and I'm sure more questions, but I think this is enough for today." She said standing and placing her purse over her shoulder. "I've been at work all day and am pretty beat." She said feigning a yawn and stretch. "I'll..we'll see you on Sunday!"

She started walking towards the exit but stopped a few paces behind him. "I'm sorry about all of this but I'm glad we bumped into each other." She softly said over her shoulder before bolting it out of there before he had a chance to respond.

* * *

"Ugh." Mindy grunted as she unlocked the door to her house and stepped inside. She still couldn't fully believe everything that had happened today. Of all the hospitals in the city, he had to walk into hers at the precise moment that she was leaving. She replayed their meeting over in her mind. It must have been fate she concluded. Had she never forgotten to drop the paper work off, she would have never run into him. Her time of keeping her secret had finally run out and she felt relieved yet terrible at the same time.

The things he'd told her. He'd discovered something important on his "getaway" with Christina. Something so important had she given him the chance, all this could have been avoided. She would probably have a happy life with him. Raising their daughter, maybe even another. But it was the past and she had no time traveling DeLorean to take her back in time to make up for her mistake. "Everything happens for a reason, right?" She said aloud to herself.

She lazily made her way into the bathroom and drew up a bath, adding into the tub some lavender bubble fragrance that Maggie had given her for Christmas. She needed to relax. Today had been the most stress filled day she'd had in a very long time.

She undressed until all she was in was her sports bra and "scrub panties". Mindy still wore a separate pair of underwear for when she had deliveries. Letting the tub finish filling, she exited the bathroom and went to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. She took a sip and then opted to bring the glass as well as the whole damn bottle into the tub with her. After all nothing cures stress like alcohol, right?

Grabbing both the bottle, glass and her phone she made her way back into the bathroom. She set the bottle and glass down next to the tub and finished undressing before getting in.

The hot water felt great against her aching body. She was already starting to feel better. As she reached to grab her glass her phone vibrated. She first took a gulp of her wine then grabbed her phone. She received a text message, from a number she hadn't text or received a text from in a long time. Curious, she opened the text message and read its contents.

"Hi Mindy, it's Danny. Just wanted to make sure you had my number too."

She smiled as she finished reading it, slightly shaking her head. Should she text him back, she thought to herself. Deciding for it she responded.

"Hi Danny, see you haven't changed your number at all! I'm sure you still have the same phone too, huh? lol"

She set the phone back down and picked up her glass again, smiling. She wasn't sure why she felt so damn giddy, at this moment. But him texting her the same day merely a couple of hours since their meeting, had to be a good thing. It meant he wasn't wallowing. A no wallowing Danny was a good Danny.

* * *

45 minutes later, Mindy was bathed, dried and dressed in a pair of pink ice cream sundae pajamas. Now laying in bed watching the latest celebrity news on TMZ she received another text message from Danny.

"You're right. It's still the same phone. But my grandmother always had this saying? If it's not broken, don't fix it."

Mindy couldn't help but laugh as she typed up her response. "Wait you're grandmother also coined the phrase "If it's not broken, don't fix it?" :)"

He responded quickly this time. "I know, and she didn't even finish the third grade!"

Mindy smiled as she read his text. They had a very similar conversation years before, when she'd made fun of Danny for not wanting to go to the club with the rest of the Shulman & Associates crew. Not too long before she developed unlamplike feelings for him. She'd learned a few things about Danny that night at the club. The most important one was that the man could Dance. Had she been some stranger, she'd probably would have gone home with him too that night.

With the vibration of her phone, she was brought back from her thoughts.

"So the entire ride home, I've been thinking about everything. I'm glad we ran into each other too. I'm still mad that you kept this from me. I probably never will understand why. But I also know that you could have not told me about Cecilia in our run in. So thank you, for telling me. As for the meeting? Have you thought of a place yet? Central Park?"

A smile crept on Mindy's face as she read his text. Something was different about him. I mean four years of course would change someone. But he was handling this situation a lot better than she'd envisioned in her mind for the past four year.

"Central Park sounds great. Believe it or not, she's never been there. How about 10...eh, 11..No 11:30. Lets do 11:30" She wrote in response.

"Well it'll be a great place for firsts. Her first time there and my first time getting to meet her. 11:30 works. So I'll see you guys then." Danny replied.

"Okay! See you then...Um, have a Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight Min."

She read his last text before setting the phone on her charger on her nightstand. TMZ being long forgotten, she shut her television off as thoughts of the day and the days ahead put her to sleep.

* * *

**Ahh! Sorry for the delay guys. Had family in town and then lost the mood to write. But I have once again found my muse and am back!  
**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Up next...Danny finally meets Cecilia. **

**As always thank you to all the readers/followers/favoriters(is that a word?)/reviewers. **


	9. Chapter 9 - Finally We Meet

CHAPTER TWO - Finally we meet

Sunday had come slowly for Danny. He barely had any sleep the night before and had been awake since 6am. It was now going on 9:30 and he was sure he'd been pacing his living room for the past hour. Sighing he flopped down disgracefully on the couch trying to calm his mind. He had already changed his shirt three times due to he profuse sweating. He was running out of clean shirts. Running his hands through his hair he leaned back into the couch. Shutting his eyes, his mind drifted back to what occurred seven hours before.

* * *

_Danny couldn't sleep. It was 2 am and in nine short hours he would meet her, his daughter. He was sure he'd never been so nervous in his life. Many thoughts had run through his mind all weekend. Would she like him? What did she look like? Would he make a fool of himself? He needed to text Mindy. She had a way of calming him down, even with her sass mouth. _

_Picking up his phone he sent her a text. _

_"Hey, so I'm going a bit crazy over here" He quickly hit send. He didn't have to wait long for her response. _

_"Danny, it's 2 am. Go to sleep!" _

_"Oh, right. Sorry, I'll let you go...see you tomorrow" _

_"Ugh, now I just feel bad. I guess my beauty rest can wait. What's wrong? Nervous about tomorrow?"_

_He looked down at her reply, chuckling lightly. _

_"Nervous is an understatement. What if she doesn't like me?" he typed, hesitating shortly before hitting send. It took a few minutes for Mindy to respond. _

_"Danny, you have nothing to worry about. You're an amazing guy. She'll be able to see that the minute she meets you. I did. Granted, I spent majority of the time trying to hide it. But I've always known you were a great guy even though you had to deal with shitty circumstances. So, stop being so nervous!"_

_He smiled as he read her text. After everything that happened between them, in the moments when it mattered, she still found a way to ease his nerves, even if temporarily. He was still upset at how everything went down, but for the sake of his daughter, he wanted it to work with Mindy. He wanted them to be friends again. It would take some time, but if things kept going the way they were these past couple of days, he believed they had a shot at friendship. _

_"Thanks Min! I guess I'll see you girls tomorrow at 11:30. Have a good night and thanks for taking some time out of your beauty rest to reassure me. Goodnight." He hit send. Putting an arm behind his head he stared up at the ceiling, watching as the shadows of the tree and it's branches danced across his ceiling. In a few short hours he was going to see Mindy again for the second time in 4 years and meet his daughter for the first time. He could do this. He knew he could. Tomorrow would be a happy day. After all, it had to be, he'd been living a dull life since Mindy left 4 years ago. 'Yes, happy' he'd kept repeating in his mind as sleep finally took him._

* * *

"Cecilia! Hurry, we're going to be late." Mindy called from the hallway leading to the front door. It was already 10:45 and the cab was outside waiting. She was sure traffic was going to be hell, especially on a Sunday. Church goers.

Quickly grabbing her purse she headed to the door. "Cecilia!" she yelled once more. "Coming!" She watched as her daughter rounded the corner, in a different dress than she'd initially picked out. This one was a yellow sundress, with a red ribbon around the waist and her white sandals with the flower on the top. "Sorry, mommy. I wanted to look extra special, since we are meeting a new friend."

Mindy smiled at her daughters words. She hadn't even met Danny yet and she was already trying to impress him and Danny was worried. "Well you are the prettiest girl, I'm sure he'll ever have met." She said smiling as she extended her hand for Cecilia to take and opened the door. Grabbing the booster seat that was sitting on the floor next to the door and headed out to their waiting Taxi.

The ride felt like hours. Cecilia was excitedly chatting in her seat next to her about meeting a new friend and all the fun they would have as Mindy looked out of the window nervously as the cab pulled up to its destination. Paying the driver she gathered up her belongings and Cecilia and headed towards the entrance of the park, where Danny already stood nervously waiting.

"It's now or never." she thought to herself as she eyed him from a far. Taking a deep breath and running a quick hand through her hair, they made their way up to Danny.

* * *

Danny had been pacing back and forth for 10 minutes, waiting on Mindy and Cecilia to arrive. The once nicely wrapped gift he'd gotten for Cecilia, had seen better days. He looked at his watch once more before looking around, hoping to spot them. His eyes surveyed the different crowds of people entering the park. Mostly tourists, he was sure. When his eye finally landed on her familiar form. Taking a deep breath, "It's now or never" he mumbled to himself.

He watched as she made her way to through a crowd of people and finally saw the little girl, at her side. Danny took in a choked breath, as he took her in. She was...beautiful. His daughter. A few days ago, he hadn't even noticed he'd had a daughter and now, he was here. He was going to meet her for the first time. He shifted from foot to foot nervously as thought of how this meeting would go plagued his mind. Shaking the thoughts away, he focused on them.

As they got closer to him he was able to get a clearer look. She definitely looked a lot like Mindy, but there was definitely some of him there. Especially her eyes. He smiled as they reached him, his eyes never leaving the little girls at Mindy's side. Her smile as innocent as any 3 and a half-year olds.

He looked over at Mindy meeting her gaze. He could tell she was a bit nervous, but her smile didn't waive either. "Hi, Danny." She said just loud enough for him to hear. "Mindy" he responded nodding his smile growing larger. His eyes moved back to Cecilia. "and this beautiful little girl, must be Cecilia?" He directed the question to her. He watched as her face beamed. "That's me." she replied giggling. "and you're momma's friend and my new friend, Danny." She said matter of factly. "I am." he said looking down at her smiling warmly. His mind temporarily having forgotten the gift he'd gotten for her. He held it out to her for her to take. "I got you something. Figured, it be a nice, new friend present." He said winking at Mindy. "Don't mind the wrapping." He joked.

He watched as she took the present from him with excitement. "I love presents!" She squealed. "Mommy can I open it?" He watched as Mindy nodded and Cecilia excitedly opened her gift. He hoped she would like it. He wasn't sure what sort of gifts a three-year old would like. So he spent a bit too much time googling **_Present's to get a 3-year-old girl_**_. _He was brought back to the present when he heard a loud squeal of excitement. "It's from Tangled!" She yelled excitedly as she looked at the Rapunzel doll from the Disney movie Tangled, he'd gotten her. "Thank you!" she said as she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around his legs in a hug.

He tried to hide the surprise from his face. He was so worried about the first moments of them meeting, only thinking about all the things that could have gone wrong. Rather than the moment that was happening now. The stress and fear seemed to start leaving and he smiled down at her as she stepped back looking at her doll, obviously anxious to get her out of the box. "We can take her out when we get home. Don't want her getting dirty." Mindy said, knowing what her daughter was thinking. Danny noticed the flash of disappointed cross Cecilia's face, but as she nodded he could see the realization that she didn't want to ruin the doll after just getting her. Reluctantly she handed the doll to Mindy, for her to put in her ridiculously oversized purse.

Trying to lighten the mood a bit, Danny broke the temporary silence. "So, what do you ladies want to do?" He asked his eyes moving from Cecilia to Mindy. "Playground!" He heard Cecilia respond, excitedly as she began to tug on Mindy's arm to pull her towards the entrance of the park. "Playground it is then." Danny responded laughing.

* * *

It hadn't taken them long to reach a playground in the park. They'd made small talk along the way. Cecilia telling Danny of all the things she was learning at her "school". Mindy letting him know to never call it daycare, because only "babies go to daycare" would be Cecilia's response.

Danny and Mindy were now sitting on a bench at the playground watching as Cecilia played. She had already made friends and they were now running around having fun. He could tell her personality, was all from Mindy. He didn't make friends easily as a child, he was constantly getting into fights and trouble. But with a personality like Cecilia's he knew she would never have trouble making friends. Smiling he looked over at Mindy sitting next to him. He could see the worry on her face as she watched their daughter play, in fear she'd hurt herself.

Danny laughed, when Mindy flinched as one of the little girls Cecilia was playing with almost tripped but luckily caught herself before falling, mumbling something about how playgrounds need to be more safe for children. His amusement, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Mindy. "What's so funny, Caste-lameo?" She asked raising an eyebrow in his direction. He smiled at her still amused. "Nothing, just you. 4 years ago, you probably wouldn't even be caught at a playground filled with screaming children and now, you're worrying about the safety of every child here." Mindy simply rolled her eyes at his words. "What? I'm a mom now. It's what we do. We worry about our children as well as any other children that may be in eyesight. It's some instinct you get once you've had a kid." Something, she had read in some magazine he was sure. Shaking his head and smiling, silence fell over them once more as they both turned their attention back to Cecilia playing.

* * *

The rest of the day at the park had gone just as smoothly as the beginning. They had hot dogs, ice cream, pretzels, and more ice cream, to Mindy's protest. They fed the ducks at the pond, an older kid was nice enough to let Cecilia, try out his kite. They joked and played. All in all their meeting was a great success in Danny's eyes. Cecilia had already had him wrapped around her little fingers. Anything she asked, she'd gotten that day.

Now they were in Danny's car on their way to Mindy's. Danny had offered to drive them home. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Cecilia. _And Mindy_. Today being around Mindy was definitely a change from their meeting. He was still upset that her decision had caused him to miss out on seeing Cecilia grow. But there was nothing that could change what happened. All he could do now, was have a civil, decent relationship with Mindy and to hopefully become a part of Cecilia's life..as her father...not as her mommy's friend.

He shut the engine off as he pulled in front of Mindy's apartment building. He didn't want this day to end. The future was just too, unpredictable to him. He'd hoped that Mindy would let him see her again soon. His eyes fell Cecilia in the rearview mirror, she was hunched over to the side fast asleep. "I'll carry her in if that's alright with you?" He asked looking at Mindy. "That would be great." She replied before getting out of the car. Danny shortly followed getting Cecilia out of the car. She didn't even stir.

* * *

Mindy unlocked her apartment door and walked inside. Danny behind her carrying Cecilia. It was a great day. She couldn't believe how easily Danny had calmed down and his nerves and worries seemed to be at ease. She already knew Cilia would love him and how right she was. He'd definitely won her over with the Tangled doll. He had no idea it was Cecilia's favorite movie. He will as soon as he would reach Cecilia's room and see that her entire room was decorated in Tangled theme.

She showed Danny, to Cecilia's room. "Just lay her down in her bed." She whispered as she opened Cecilia's door and watched as he stepped inside and made his way to Cecilia's bed. She watched as he carefully placed her down on the bed and pulled her Rapunzel themed blanket on top of her, tucking her in. Her heart skipped a beat as he brushed her hair from her face and leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and whispering something that she couldn't make out in the sleeping child's ears.

Mindy blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes and turned making her way into the living room. It was seeing him with Cecilia at that moment, where regret came over her. Regret at the decision she made, the times like this that she'd taken away from him.

She hadn't noticed Danny had joined her until she felt his hand on her shoulder. Jumping slightly, she quickly wiped her hands over her eyes, before plastering on a smile and turning to face him. "Hey, thanks for helping me bring her up here." she said quickly. "I didn't mind. I like spending time with her. She's a great kid. You did good, Min!" Her eyes met his and she smiled. "I'm glad we did this. I haven't seen her have this much fun in a while. And she really likes you." She told him truthfully.

"I'm glad we did this too. I want to spend time with you guys again. If that's okay?" She tried to hide the ping of guilt at his question. Asking her if it's okay for him to spend time with his own daughter. That isn't how this is supposed to be. "Of course. I don't want to keep you from getting to know her. I've done enough damage already. I just..Danny, if you're serious about this. You have to come when you say you will. You can't let her down. I've done enough of that for the both of us." She felt her eyes well up once more. "I want you to get to know her. You deserve to. I can't make up for the 3 and a half years I caused you to lose, but I wont deny you anymore. You were so great with her today." She felt the tears escape her eyes. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. She thought it was mostly relief. Relief that he knew. Relief that she no longer had to keep the burden of her lies. But most of all relief that this day had gone so well. Had meant so much to him and even Cecilia.

She hadn't seen his hands move towards her face until she felt him wipe the tears that had fallen away with his thumbs. Her eyes met his. She could see a mix of emotions on his expression, ranging from confusion to one that hit her the hardest, caring. This was her Danny, the same Danny that had, cancelled plans with a prospective girlfriend, to comfort her when Josh's secret had ruined her Christmas Party. How she'd missed him. But he wasn't her Danny anymore was he? She'd messed things up. He'd never be her Danny again. The only relationship they would now have would be strictly as parents, coming together for Cecilia's needs. Nothing more. And it tore her up inside. It was easier, when she thought she'd never see him again. But now knowing that she would see him, but never be as close with him as they were before, crushed her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Danny spoke. "No tears, Min! Not today. Today was a happy day. Today was a great day!" He was right. Today was a very happy and special day. "Yeah, sorry. Just a lot to take in." She replied, her voice slightly shaking. Silence fell over them once more. His hand still hadn't moved from cupping her face to wipe her tears.

Next, she made a mistake. Her eyes had traveled from his eyes, down to his lips just as he'd liked them. She licked her own in response as feelings of wanting to feel those lips on her own, rushed her. Before she could stop her self she closed the space between them and crashed her lips to his.

She could sense Danny stiffen with surprise and he began stumbling back until his back hit the wall, it was then that she felt him return her kiss.

The kiss was rough. It held all the frustration, anger, longing, need, and love that had been suppressed by the both of them in the last 4 years. She took Danny's bottom lip between her teeth and gently bit down. She was welcomed with the sound of Danny moaning against her lips, causing her to moan in response. Her moved to the front of his shirt and began to furiously unbutton his shirt as his tongue entered her mouth in search of hers.

She pressed her hips closer to him, feeling his hardening erection against her, causing her to moan. She broke their kiss trailing her lips to his neck, sucking and nibbling as her hands, move into his shirt, her fingers meeting his bare chest and slowly begin moving down until they reached the belt buckle of his jeans. She hesitated momentarily, which was all it apparently took for Danny to reach his senses. "Mindy, we can't." He said, his voice panting and breathless. His voice, brought her back from whatever place her need for him had taken her to and she stepped back quickly. "I-I'm sorry." Was all she could muster. She really hoped she didn't just ruin their promise of a friendship between them. He must have read the fear in her eyes. "Mindy, it's not that I don't want to..because God do I want to. We just can't. We need to work on whatever _this _that we are going to have first."

She couldn't look him in the eyes, so instead she chose to look down at his feet instead. She nodded, in agreement. He was right of course. If they had gone further than where they had just stopped, there would be regrets. They both didn't need anymore of those. "You should probably go." Oh she didn't want him to leave. But it was for the best, before things went any further she needed to clear her head.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He spoke as he began to button his shirt back up. "I- thanks for letting me see her today. I'll talk to you soon, yeah?" He said as he clumsily made his way to the hallway that lead to the door. "Yeah, of course."

She followed him as they made their way to the front door. "Goodnight Mindy." were his last words, before looking past her towards the direction of Cecilia's room and retreating out of her apartment. She closed the door locking it. Turning she slumped against the door and slid down to the floor, as she cried. She cried for him..as she cried for herself...and as she cried for the hope of friendship, that she was sure had left along with him.

* * *

**Oh wow! Well it's been a long while. No excuse :( But I finally updated. And Danny and Cecilia finally meet. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. For all of you that are still reading this Thank you! **

**Here's to the reviewers:**

**sarj2490: Glad to hear you are excited for the next chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint :)**

** : Thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter!**

**jenkins: Glad you are liking this story! Thanks for reading!**

**Sam: Thanks for the review. Yay Danny has finally met her!**

** : So sorry I kept you waiting this long! I'll try to do better with updates!**

**mygiu: here is more..took a LONG time. but it's here. LOL**

**quisinart4: As always Thank you for reading!**

**Eire Sky: Thanks! Hope your still hanging in there and hoping you liked this chapter!**

**Joy Booth: Hope you like this one!**

**Again...thank you all who are reading/still reading this fic. I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


End file.
